


Not Even Trying

by TheFlyingPrune



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Multi, My First Fanfic, No idea what I'm doing, pls help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingPrune/pseuds/TheFlyingPrune
Summary: While you're a young First Order officer who works to the best of her ability every day, that doesn't mean that you always make the most responsible choices. At this point, the general has lost faith in you maturing, but with the support of your friends and a generous amount of novelty sodas, you'll prove him wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N)= Your Name  
(L/N)= Last Name

"Isn't this the freshest, most lovely protein bar you've ever seen?"  
You waved the item in question around and hoped that, if you moved it fast enough, the average passerby wouldn't be able to see the tiny particles of dust clinging to it from when you accidentally dropped it onto the dirty floor of Rec Room E. An officer stepped closer to get a better look at the wonderful spectacle comprised of a persuasive young woman, surprise cafeteria meat, and maybe a stray hair or two.

"Ah, I see I've caught your interest! This delicious meal, all in a compact and neat loaf might I add, can be yours for a mere fee of ten credits!"

At first he stepped back, then bursted out into hysterical laughter. You frowned, dropping your hands to the side. He stumbled down the hall, holding his sides to keep them from splitting as his nasally cackling permeated through the halls. 

"Nerfherder," you muttered.

Almost as soon as he rounded the corner, all sounds of a taun taun getting the air squeezed out of it stopped. You heard a strict voice with a clipped accent and clear quality, and you paled. Turning on your heel, you began to speed walk down the hall. You were almost at the end when-

"Lieutenant (L/N)!"

Kriff.

You slowly turned to face a stoic man fast approaching, and he was sporting fiery hair that only he (and a select few ewoks) could pull off. 

"General, I-"

He held up a hand, and your voice was caught in your throat.

"How many times must I tell you not to solicit your uneaten lunch items?"

You looked down at your regulation boots, and you could faintly see the rubber moving as you anxiously wiggled your toes. 

"I'm sorry, sir, I needed to, uh..."

Hux raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I just needed a bit of extra cash to go spend time with my colleagues tomorrow night."

"Do we not pay you enough?"

"No, sir, I just spent all my pocket money on, er..."

"Well?"

"... special edition Photon Fizzle."

A small group of technicians sped past, giving you a mixture of sympathetic and weird looks.

The general let out a heavy sigh and massaged his temples.

"Why must you be so..."

He made a flourish in your direction.

Your face heated in embarrassment, and you, against your better judgment, looked up at him. 

His sea green eyes were clouded with the knowledge of misplaced expectations, and   
you immediately felt more ashamed that you had been. You hadn't thought that was possible.

Hux simply frowned, then continued down the hall. 

As soon as he was out of sight, you quickly turned around and sped down the hall, absently rubbing the back of your neck as you mumbled to yourself. 

"Stupid general... stupid cheekbones... stupid perfectly gelled hair... stupid immaculate uniform..."

You were about to step into the hall that led to your quarters when you heard someone call your first name. You turned around to see one of your buddies jogging toward you, his oversized glasses flashing under the fluorescent lights. 

"Hey, (Y/N)!"

"Hey, Matt. What's up?"

"I heard that Hux yelled at you today."

"I thought you didn't talk to the other technicians." 

"I don't. They just happen to speak loudly. They said that you spent all of your credits on Photon Fizzle."

"That's not even gossip worthy."

"There's not much to talk about lately."

You drag your hand down your face, groaning as you pull your bottom lip down to reveal your gums.

You remove your hand to jab Matt in the chest, and it snaps back over your teeth.

"Why don't you mind your own business, technician? I made a good purchase, and you know what? I was saving you some, but now I'm drinking it as soon as I get into my room. So how do you like that?"

His nose twitched, and he shrugged.

"At least I'm not broke."

You let out an irritated growl, balled your hands into fists, and stomped down the hall until you reached the door to your quarters, stumbled into the room, and plopped onto the firm bed. You rolled over and stared at the bunk above you belonging to your roommate, and you sighed. 

"Stupid grey jumpsuit."


	2. Chapter 2

(h/c)=hair color 

You didn't even know you had gone to sleep until your alarm went off and you shot straight up, hitting your head on the top bunk. Your roommate yelped and started grumbling about how bad things happen to good people, then pulled the covers over her head.

Wait.

Your alarm only went off at 0400.

You scrambled to get your datapad off of your bedside table, only to see that you had slept from lunch through to the next morning. You unlocked it to see a message from the general, and your heart dropped.

0430\. My office.

You let out a screech and ran into the refresher, taking the fastest shower in the history of the Finalizer. You threw on your uniform, checked yourself in the mirror, and dashed down the hall.

It was 0428 by the time you got to the office door, and you were panting loudly. You took around 45 seconds to compose yourself, then requested entry. The door immediately slid open, and you stepped into a dim room with three walls and one huge window overlooking the velvety expanse of space. Only a lamp was illuminating the room, and that lamp sat on a large mahogany desk, and behind that desk sat a high back nerf leather chair, and in that chair sat a man with dark rings under his eyes. He gestured to the smaller, black stool in front of his desk, and you gingerly took a seat.

"(L/N), I have been very patient with you. I have seen you serving the First Order with fervor, carrying out your duties with maximum efficiency, and I am very grateful for that."

The corners of your lips lifted slightly, but Hux frowned in turn.

"What I am not grateful for, however, are your childish antics. When not working, you seem to forget that you are on a military base among competent adults. You seem to think that, simply because you serve the most powerful force in the galaxy, you don't have to care for yourself aside from what we provide you."

Your head had lowered, and you were focused on the seams around your coat's cuffs.

"Are you a child parading around in an adult's body? Is that what you are? There is no other feasible explanation for your antics. Just know that I am extremely disappointed in you, and will no longer go easy on you. You are to remain in your quarters for the next two cycles. Your meals will be brought to you, and if you are found outside of your living space within the next 48 hours, you will be sent to reconditioning. Dismissed."

For a moment, you simply sat and stared. The general cleared his throat and you rose out of the chair, walking back across the vast office to the door.

"Oh, and Officer (L/N)?

You turned around to look at Hux, putting all of your effort into keeping your composure.

"Ensure that your uniform is spotless from here on out."

You looked down at yourself, saw nothing, and scowled. You had no idea what he was talking about, but you did not intend on staying to find out.

"Yes, sir."

With that, you slipped out of the room and made your way to one of the elevators. Once you had made it back to your quarters, you stepped into the refresher, slammed the door, and turned to the mirror.

Your (h/c) hair was dull, undernourished by the standard shampoo that you owned, and your lips were dry and split. Your eyes trailed to your roommate's side of the counter with all of her name brand cosmetics, and you scoffed. 

"Why even bother with that when you could buy any snack food that you want?"

With that, you snatched her mint lip balm off of the counter and applied it to your chapped lips, flicking off the bits of your dead skin when you were done. After you replaced the tube on the right side of the sink, you looked up at yourself once more, and something caught your eye. Hanging off of the side of your left hip was a green label reading "Limited Edition Photon Fizzle!" in a rather flamboyant font. You ripped it off of your coat and grasped it roughly in your gloved hands. The sound of tearing paper soon filled the tiny washroom, followed by incoherent yelling.

The walls were not soundproof, but you really didn't care. You just assumed that the monotony of the Finalizer's halls would keep your quarters, and by proxy identity, safe. 

Unbeknownst to you, however, your roommate was pressing her ear to the door and had a bewildered look on her face. In your blind rage, you had not noticed that she had never left her bunk. She looked over at her grey jumpsuits hanging in your shared closet, and one side of her mouth quirked upward.

She couldn't wait to tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Chapter 3

Contrary to popular belief, getting to stay in a room all day with no engagements to worry about was painfully dull. You would think that being able to sleep in and lay around for two days would be a welcomed break, but after an hour and a half of not sorting documents or sending covert messages to Matt or Dopheld, you felt like tearing out your eyelashes. Your wonderful, roommate's mascara covered eyelashes.

After she had left this morning, you helped yourself to her sea of high-end makeup, going as far as contouring your face. The weird thing was that she was half Twi'lek, so her pale blue foundation didn't really work out for you, but you would forsake organization for the pioneering of this ship's fashion. After that, you donned a bright red paisley bandana, put multiple black headbands on over said bandana, and laid out in the middle of the small room's floor.

And you'd been there ever since.

It was now 1230, and you had spent that entire time trying to count all of the scuffs on your floor from when you and your roommate, who was named Zora, would have late-night shuffleboarding tournaments. You were in the mid 300s when your recreational datapad pinged, and you cursed yourself for losing count. 

You proceeded to scoot over to your bedside table, and all the while your back was still on the ground and collecting random food and lint particles. When you took the electronic and unlocked it, the screen lit up with the message, slightly obscuring the background image of a puppy and kitten sitting next to each other with the words "BFFs furever" spanning across the bottom.

Mitaka: I heard you got reprimanded by the general for buying all of that weird soda and had a mental breakdown. What did I say about mindless spending and diabetes over 50?

You furrowed your eyebrows and opened the messaging system.

(L/N): How in the galaxy did you find that out?

Mitaka: A technician.

(L/N): Matt's such a gossip.

Mitaka: I never said it was him.

(L/N): You guys spend the night in each other's cabins often enough, so you don't have to.

No answer.

You mentally patted yourself on the back, then wondered why he was embarrassed. Both he and Matt would blush and start tripping over their words whenever in the other man's presence, and everyone knew, even Phasma.

You don't know how, but she knew.

The two were so cute together, and you were just counting down the days until they made their not-so-subtle relationship officially public.

Your datapad made an alert noise, and you looked at the screen.

Mitaka: So what are you doing to pass the time in there?

A chuckle.

(L/N): I've mainly been sitting and trying to recognize my sins before the inevitable Rapture, but I just can't recall anything that I've done wrong. I'm just so perfect.

Mitaka: What about that weird thing you have for Hux? A lot of the things you've told me you want him to do to you are quite hell-worthy, wouldn't you say?

(L/N): Hey, I was going through a weird period in my life.

Mitaka: That was less than a week ago.

(L/N): And I'm a changed woman now! I have seen the light of the Maker, and I know that what I said was weird and possibly illegal, so let me live!

Just after you sent that, somehow, an unrecognized serial number joined the conversation. 

00001: Lieutenants (L/N) and Mitaka, please keep in mind that every message sent within the Finalizer's walls can be read by me, so I suggest that you begin filtering your conversations. If I can see it, I imagine that the technicians can as well, and we all know how much they talk.

(L/N): Yes, sir.  
Mitaka: Yes, sir.

The general's number vanished from the conversation, and both the datapads and the individuals behind them stayed silent for a while, then it rang.

Mitaka: Matt just messaged me.  
They know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When most people don't post for a long time, they say "I'm not dead!"  
> But you know what?   
> I'm gonna say that I was.

At long last, the end of your house arrest- ahem- unpaid leave had come.

When you first stepped foot outside of your quarters, you let out a small noise of surprise. The cool, circulated air from the ventilation system greeted you, a stark contrast from the stale air of the lonely pillow fort that you had seen fit to construct earlier. But, like your plush keep, the Finalizer was a marvelous and magical place just waiting to get your stank on it again.

One step.  
Then a skip.  
Then an actual leap for joy.

You were free from your prison, and every cell in your body was quivering with excitement. What was strange to most was that you genuinely loved your job, what with getting to archive and learn about the First Order's achievements every day. The stories and old blueprints fascinated you, and you could call up any battle by memory and then explain it in startling detail. This earned you the nickname "Walking Time Machine", and you took great pride in that.

Upon beginning down the hallway, you, immediately after rounding a corner, ran into someone. Being the sass master that you are, you had readied a salty comeback for this probably misguided individual, but your voice caught in your through when you looked up.

The general, aside from his ever-present look of disapproval, was looking dashing as ever. 

"I assume you were given sufficient time to mull over your behavior in the workplace."

You snapped to attention, grimacing at your uncouthness.

"Uh, yes. Yes, sir. Thank you for your..."

Concern couldn't really be said, as there was a high amount of doubt in your mind that he cared for you on a level higher than a boss whose best worker was lacking, and this was contributing to the downfall of the company. 

Which was odd, because you were an archivist. All you did was digitize documents and chose which were and weren't uncensored.

Your heartbeat picked up. 

What if he did care?

You stood there, spacing out in space, wholly unaware of the general's repeated utterance of your title until he raised his voice. Jerked out of your thoughts, you realized that you had literally stopped mid sentence when speaking with him. 

The two of you stood quietly staring at each other, when you heard heavy steps coming down the hallway. You knew they had belonged to Kylo Ren, as he regularly came into the archives to pour over old texts about the Sith. Under any other circumstance, you would have nodded politely, but you were stuck in a staring contest with your general, who was still patiently waiting for you to finish the sentence. As the menacing figure passed, a single word came from his vocoder.

"Awkward..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that this is the last filler/intro chapter. Next time, when I miraculously post, it's gonna get pretty plotty.  
> And soon enough, it'll get thotty.


	5. Chapter 5

After about a minute, the general sidestepped you and made a passing comment about your expression resembling a girl from a popular show who could see the future.

"I believe it was called 'That's So'... Her name eludes me."

When he had gone a bit farther down the hall in the direction of Lord Ren, you released a puff of air through your nostrils and continued down the corridor. You had never particularly perceived yourself as smooth, but today it was a wonder how you were even able to engage in normal conversations with people.

Oh yeah. 

You weren't.

That's why you had taken this job to begin with. Though you enjoyed it, you hadn't signed up for having to keep watch over the highly sensitive and ever-evolving plans for the new Death Star after so many instances of common rogues, scavengers, and farm boys getting their grubby Resistance mitts all over them. The fact that the only vault on the entire Finalizer was down in the archives struck you as a really nearsighted choice, but you also knew they couldn't all be winners. Plus, if you hadn't been guarding those probably overrated plans, you wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet your two closest friends.

You had met Mitaka when he had been sent to the archives to retrieve a data card containing Starkiller's old plans, and the two of you bonded over your lack of socialization skills. He was timid and enjoyed looking out at the stars. You were just weird and enjoyed watching old vids of archaic execution methods. A perfect match.

With Matt, it had been even stranger. One day when you were heading to a meeting in order to deliver some old battle plans, you could have sworn you'd heard someone demonically singing. Carefully, you approached the alcove where the horrid sounds were coming from and peeked inside. 

There, in the shadows of the little recess, Kylo Ren was dancing with fervor. His rapidly moving silhouette was outlined by the light emanating from monitors lining the walls. The towering menace, in an exceptional finish, leapt into the air and landed in a death drop, leading you to gasp in awe. He then shot bolt upright and whipped his mask towards you. 

Your amused smile immediately fell when he began advancing upon you and clawing at the lightsaber hooked to his waist. In an attempt to hinder him in his attempts to mercilessly slaughter you, you reached into your pockets and threw all of the data cards in his general direction, then bolted. He roared, enraged, and started after you.

Somehow, you had managed to make it to the elevator at the end of the hall. You repeatedly clicked the button for the fifth floor up while simultaneously screaming at the top of your lungs while he charged at you. Miraculously, the doors closed, and the elevator began to move up. You were relieved, at least until a crackling blade pierced the door.

The lift began to stutter, then creakily descend, as if it were fighting some unseen force. The jagged red beam sawed deeper into the doors, only about a foot away from your face, and you began to pray to Maker. Just as you began to really feel the heat, an irate voice called out to Kylo Ren. The lightsaber stopped moving, a moment passed, and then it shut off. The elevator stuttered, then began to move again. 

Through the gash in the entrance, you could see the general angrily marching toward your assailant. Your eyes locked, and his face went from rage-filled to weary.

You had stayed in your quarters for the remainder of the day, telling your supervisor, Da'El, who you had had a run-in with. She allowed you to rest, and so you did. Only hours later at 0230 did you wake up and decide to make your way to the cafeteria. As you stood idly wondering what you would smother the bacon you picked up with, you heard heavy footsteps approaching. Reminding you of your attacker, you turned with wide eyes, only to see a tall, blond technician walking briskly towards you. He stopped just in front of you, forcing you to crane your head back to look him in the eye.

"I saw Kylo Ren in the bathroom, and he told me to give you this."

Reaching into one of the pouches on his vest, he produced a card with a cartoon taun taun on it. Above its head in bubbly lettering read: "We cool?"

"Uh", you breathed, unsure of how to react.

He squinted from behind his oversized spectacles, shoved the card into your hand, and hurried out of the cafeteria. You looked at the little piece of cardboard, slipped it into your pocket, and grabbed some hazelnut spread. 

When you arrived at work the next day, you completely froze when you saw Kylo Ren sitting at one of the small tables in the back. He angled his mask in your direction and stood, clutching something in his hands. You looked around for your superior, but she was nowhere to be found. Looking back in the intruder's direction, you saw that his long strides had brought him barely two feet away from you. He simply stared, then let out a sigh. 

"Open your hands."

Not wanting any more trouble, you gingerly faced your palms upward. The commander then emptied the contents of his fists into your hands, and your breath caught in your throat. It was the data cards you had thrown at him. 

You struggled to find the right words to thank him, and just as you were about to express your gratitude and apologize for launching them at him to begin with, he took his leave.

When you went to lunch and sat next to Mitaka as you typically did, the two of you were shortly interrupted by the odd character that you had ran into the night before. You hadn't noticed the pale scar running diagonally along his face, and you then wondered where he had received it. He looked at you, his eyes flicked to your comrade, and then back to you.

"Kylo Ren told me that he accepts your apology."

You paused, then smiled at him, and he returned a crooked one.

"Tell him I said thanks."

He turned to leave, but you called to him.

"Hey, what's your name, anyway?"

He pushed his glasses back up his nose and licked his slightly chapped lips.

"I'm Matt. Matt the radar technician."

Ever since then, Matt sat at your table when he came to lunch, which was actually quite rare, though why that was eluded you. He and Mitaka grew very close very fast, and you had been rooting for them all the way. You had asked the latter why it was that Matt's dining habits seemed so erratic, but Dopheld would never give a direct answer, only begin to stammer and drum his fingers on the table.

By the time you had finished reminiscing, you were at the door to the archives and proceeded to unlock it with the special code that you had been given. As the door began the familiar beeps and clicks signifying that the locks were being bypassed, you grew restless. You couldn't wait to continue doing what you loved, to absorb more knowledge about your beloved Empire, to learn-

Your mind went blank as you gazed upon the scene before you.

The grate over the air vent was missing, leaving a hole large enough for someone to crawl through. Da'El was hunched over and motionless on her desk, her eyes glazed. You made your way to the back of the large room, maneuvering between shelves and fearing the worst. You were not disappointed.

The vault was wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the horizon! Over yonder! Is... Is that conflict?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! As this is my first fanfiction and I'm hella eager to please, I would love to see constructive criticism in the comments, as well as any other things that you might want to express. So... yeah. Let the shitfest begin!


End file.
